Changelings
by kingruffles
Summary: it a story i made up for my dungeons and dragons character hope you read
1. Chapter 1

* This is a new story about my favorite bored game dungeons and dragons, and my character please r&r if you like let me know if not then let me know*\

Chapter one

Who am I.

Well I am a 18 year old Changeling who was left on the gate to hell/heaven I am part daemon or so my adopted parents say but I have all most got a hole on my Changeling powers and as I look in the mirror I see a devil with horns and you know what I say that's not me that's not well I do not know my name you see you real Changeling parents are not allowed to name you or even keep you they need to give you away so you can use your powers to gain your powers.

You see my step mom and dad went to war for a special mission and did not come back so I and told that they are dead but I feel in my hart that they are alive so today is the day I will try to find my family and I hope to make some friends along the way and maybe even a girl.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my fake friend Jeff" Hey you leaving or what men I cant turn this room to a sex room if your still here can I" I have gotten vary common with the no caring for others feeling so I have to roll with it nobody knows I am a Changeling so I try to keep it a secret.

I looked him in the eye a say" will you at lest keep my bed so If I do return I have a place to sleep?" he lift his eyebrows and replied " why yes I will keep you bed that's where I will have all of the sex from all the lady's"

I shock my head a say" you do know that we are all both sex right" he looks at he and puts his hand on he trout and say " don't say a another word or I will kill you here and now" ' man all demon and angles have short tempers' I say in my head he lets me go and just through me out of my or I should say half of our house

[on a road]

I was walking on a road when I saw a town well more like a 10 cart market I was at the gate when a guard stop me with this hand a say "stat your biasness? if not I will not let you pass"

He smells like a drunk that did not find the bathroom in time " I am just here to look for a place to stay and hope to find some work and I will be on my way to the closest town" he eyed me up and down and he wave me away and went to the bar 'well someone's nice when drunk' I say in my head

As I walk in the cart I see al kinds of people and stuff for sale but 2 people stand out to the right I see a person on fire but it looks like she is not hurt by it. On the left I see and girl it look like and a mob of people around her saying "drow!" "kill the drow" and one man pushes her to the ground and she say "please I am not her to kill anyone" and the man annoyed her and raised his fist and before he hit her I step in and said" if your a tuff man why pick on a girl or is it because your not man enough to fight someone like me" I rour and puff my chest and the man walk beck to his cart and the mob leaves I turn an put my and for her to take and she dose

I ask" are you okay umm I am umm well I don't have a name" she looked a bit confused and replied " I am fine and I and I am Jen and I did not get your name"

" Well I do not have a name but some people call me different but its not a real name" I look down in embarrassment

"Well its good to meet a good person for a change so why did you help me?" Jen asked me

" Well people call me different because I try to help people I need but I do not have to so where I come from I get beet up all the time so when he tried to hit you I had to do something" I looked up and I think she was blushing but I did not get a good look before she looked away

Jen ask " o you mined if I can stay close to you people are all over this place want to kill or hurt me" i was blushing I have never had a girl ask to stay close to me

"S-su-sure" I stutter but we walk to some carts and i see a man saying to the girl on fire " you can look but don't touch!" well I told Jen to stay low but out of site i walk next to the girl on fire and say to the man "what's wrong with you what will she do burn your cart well if you think that ask your self how dose see open doors or even give hugs" i say in a cool but angry tone

the man walk behind his cart a said" if she burns she buy"

I ask the fire girl" hello I am umm well i don't have a real name but you can call me different if you like" the girl give me the same look Jen gave me

she said " I am Kat well it nice to meet some one who is not afraid of fire" she say the fire around heats up i think it happens when she feels embarrassed or blushing I think

" well people just judge you on the outside but do not let you explain your self" I say as the heat around her cools down and we walk back to Jen.

Jen looks at Kat and says " I am Jen and you are"

Kat replies " I am Kat"

I say " I am off to get a room and find a job for the day see you girls around"

As I turn I feel a hand on my solder and see Jen " I can pay for the room after all I have to stay close to you" i blush and hide it but I know I was red and a apple

Kat says "and i would like to stay close to you as well if I can tag along with you two" I can see on Jen face she is angry for some reason

As we walk to a small hotel the man at the desks look at us and his eyes fall out of his head " woul-d umm you umm - like a -roo-m here " he in shock as we all nod and Jen pays and he gives us our key to our room but there only one bed and a couch.

end of chapter one

* I need to have something to keep you thinking so I will levee it here and let your mind go crazy than for reading it *

please review and tell me if you like it. have a nice day

king ruffle has singed off


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

in the room

* now I will say I like the drow but I also like fire girls they are hot haha pun*

As I walk in the room it small one bed and couch and two lanterns one in the table and one on the wall and their is a map in the table.

"What are we going to do only one bed and a couch and no other rooms" Jen looks at me and I think she thinking of something put I do not know what

"Well I can have the couch" I look at the okay size couch it dose look soft.

" No you cant you save me from getting bet up you have the bed and I take couch" Jen all most yells at me

"Kat what about you where do you sleep" I look behind me to see her not looking at the room but at me I so I became self conscious and tried to see if something was on my backside of on my face but noting so I just let it go

"I can take the floor" Kat says in a low but nice voice

"I will take the floor and you two take the couch and bed I have sleep on the floor my hole life" I say as I put my bag on the floor as a pillow.

" Why don't we paly a game to get to know one another better" I say as Jen and Kat both nod at the same time

"Okay who will start" Jen nods and says something about her self " I am a drow as you may know buy I ran away from home 6 weeks ago and have been trying to get people to like me and I am 18" I she her look to her left which was Kat " I am a Fire Genasi and was kicked out of my home when i was age 111 tear witch in human years is 12 years old but now I am 18 years old and am ready to help people in need" well I was shocked " well as may know I am not a demon but hey can you guy keep a secret as lone as you do not tell no one I can tell you?" I ask nervously they both looked me in the eye and said "yes we can" well here goes noting in Changeling story's if you meet more then one girl you have to tell them you are a Changeling don't ask why "well I am a Changeling and I am out looking for both my real parents and my step parents" as they look like I told them I have no name again

"Well what do you look like if I can ask" Jen moves closer to me witch I am how blushing " as long as you do not tell any one or laugh at me" they both are now as close to my nose so I show them my real self i have a flat nose,big eyes, no hair, small ears, light blue skin" well this is the real me and I can take any shape of and other small or medium size animal or person. I cant do big animals yep but with time I will be able to"

I turn into a dog and show off.

"Aww your so cute" both girls say and we all blush but they are red as red can be so I try to make them feel less embarrassed " well I think the same to you" _'what did I just say I am so bad at this' _as they stop blushing

"Well I need a goo sleep before tomorrow I will head to town and try to friend someone who knows my parents" as I head to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Jen P.O.V.

I look at Kat as say" he's mine I was the first to see him and I marked him with my love all ready" I hiss at the hothead for eyeing my man.

She looks at me in the eye" well I like him two you and me will have to see who he like more and ask to be his "she says in the most calmest voice I ever heard

"Well will see" I look at the bathroom waiting for Dif to come out tonight I will try to get close to him when he is asleep.

*let me know if you like it or not like tip on how to improve and what is wrong with it thanks for reading and do you wont shorter or longer story's let me know *

have a nice day

king ruffles off-line


End file.
